Untouched
by Scarlett Rogue
Summary: Dean messes with the wrong witch and gets a de-aging spell cast on him. Now the size of his twenty-year-old self, both men are surprised by the reaction this younger, smaller body has for Cas. It's almost as if Dean is untouched, perfectly clean, and Cas wants nothing more than to dirty him up.


Also taken from my AO3 account, a prompt from a lovely reviewer!

**Prompt:** A witch de-ages Dean and Cas can't help his reaction.

**Warnings:** Power play, light bondage, dirty talk, rimming, rough sex.

* * *

"That is...um...well."

"Well? That's all you've got to say about what this bitch did to me? Well?"

There wasn't much Castiel _could_ say at this point. He had warned Dean not to goad the witch, told him that she meant no harm, but Dean had a long history with nasty witches and developed a certain prejudice against them all, even Evelyn. Evelyn was a fierce but friendly witch, younger than most witches but still older than the Winchesters by six hundred years. The boys discovered her by accident, and while Sam was more than a bit skeptical about her motives, he let it go when Castiel assured him that she was good. Dean, on the other hand, didn't, which was exactly how they had come to this point.

Dean was standing a few feet away from Cas in the motel they were staying at for the night, dressed only in a pair of boxer briefs that kept sliding down his skinny hips. Everything about him was smaller: smaller face, smaller muscles, smaller legs. Even his attitude seemed smaller without the muscle to back it up. His hair was bigger, though. Cas wondered briefly if Dean would be too offended it Cas pet his hair. He probably would be.

Right now, though, Cas wanted to pet places much worse than his hair.

He finally got why Dean's eyes glazed over with lust whenever Cas so much as took his shirt off, when Dean would grab him at the hips, pin him against a wall, and whisper hotly in his ear how small his vessel was. Cas didn't think Jimmy's body was that tiny, but he supposed compared to Dean and Sam it was. Without the trench coat he was all flat stomach, thin arms, and jagged hipbones, and Dean seemed to get off on that fact alone.

Well, know he understood. Because, _damn_, Dean's unusually small body was definitely getting a rise out of Cas.

Evelyn had hoped to punish Dean by de-aging him by about fifteen years. She probably didn't count on Castiel's body's reaction, though.

"Well, um...We may need to buy you some new undergarments," Cas said awkwardly, trying to avert his eyes. Dean snorted and dropped his underwear, hurling them across the room.

"Fuck those. If they don't fit, I don't need 'em. Christ, Cas, look at me!"

It was a stupid demand; Cas had been looking from the moment they closed the motel door. His eyes roamed over the soft, flat plains of Dean's body, on the boyish frame of his shoulders and the lively set of his nipples (perky nipples, indeed), at the dip of his belly button and jagged arch of his hipbones, and now, his supple thighs that had lost so much of their muscle and fat, so much of what made Cas always cling to them for dear life right before he orgasmed.

And then there was his cock, laying soft between his legs, still the same length but a tad bit thinner, and looking so, so sweet, practically begging to fuck into the heat of Cas' mouth.

"Cas!"

He jerked his head up, blushing as a slow smile spread across Dean's face.

"You okay over there?" He placed one hand on his hip, spreading his legs a bit, and Cas was reminded of those strange action figure dolls standing in a superhero pose. His eyes zeroed in on Dean's member which was bobbing slightly from the movement, and enough was enough.

Cas was across the room in less than a second, gripping Dean by the hips and pushing him up against the hotel wall. The cheap painting that was hanging next to them fell to the floor and a loud bang sounded from the room next door. Dean grinned and Cas stroked over his thighs, marveling at how smooth and young they felt.

"You have no idea how irresistible you are right now, Dean," Cas rasped as he bit Dean's neck, harder than he meant to, but Dean moaned and bucked his hips forward. Even his voice was younger, and Cas remembered all the times Dean teased Cas about 'moaning like a girl' when they had sex. Now he would have something to tease Dean about.

"I didn't know you liked 'em young, Cas. Age kink?" Dean winked, wrapped a leg around Cas' waist, let the angel lift him off the floor and pin him to the wall.

"It's not the age, per se." He was kissing every inch of skin that he could reach in the position, down Dean's neck, along his collarbone, finally licking over a nipple and grinning as Dean shook in his arms. "It's how positively innocent you look, even with that staged bad boy attitude. Everything about you looks so clean and new and, ugh, _untouched_."

"Ah, there it is!" Dean's laughter caught in his throat as Cas wrapped his lips around one of his nipples and sucked, tongue circling, the hand holding him up dragging fingers over his balls. "I-It's a possessive thing, isn't it?"

"Yes." Cas punctured his words by grinding his clothed cock against Dean's, watching gleefully as his eyes rolled back into his head. "I want to mark you, Dean. I want to _claim_ you. You're so new, so fresh. And I get to dirty you up."

Dean had one hand threaded in Cas' hair and he gave it a gentle tug as those words made him even more hard.

"Fuck, Cas, do something already!"

"Impatient, aren't we?" Castiel's mind swam with the introduction of this new, demanding, controlling side of himself. He wasn't sure whether or not he liked it yet, but Dean seemed to enjoy it. Then again, Dean had always fantasized about being controlled; that much he admitted to Cas once when he had too much to drink. Who would have known that a witch would make his fantasy come true?

Cas brought Dean over to the bed. Instead of laying him down he set him on the ground and got to work unbuttoning his pants.

"On your knees, hands on the bed," he ordered. Dean's eyes widened but he was moving instantly. Cas rather enjoyed a compliant Dean. If only he could be more like this on Cases. Cas had his pants off in no time and slipped his trench coat and suit jacket onto the floor. He loosened the tie and yanked it off so all he was wearing was the button up white shirt. He brought the tie around Dean's face, over his eyes, and covered them, tying it good and hard in the back.

"Cas, the hell-"

"Do you want to come or not?"

For a second all Dean could do was grip the blanket in silence, trying to register how one de-aging spell could turn his put-together, submissive boyfriend into the perfect dom. He briefly contemplated thanking the witch after all, but his pride would never agree to that.

"I- yeah, of course I wanna come."

"Then be a good boy, okay? Be a good boy, and I'll have you seeing stars." Cas was rubbing his hands up Dean's legs, pushing them apart, and Dean groaned at the sensation of being touched without seeing it before hand. It was something he'd always wanted to try but never found someone he trusted enough to do it for him.

"And if I'm a bad boy?" Dean couldn't help but ask slyly. Cas chuckled, a low, dark sound that had the muscles in Dean's stomach tighten in anticipation, and dropped his voice to a mesmerizing coo.

"Well, if you're a bad boy, then I'll fuck you open with my tongue, my fingers, run my hand over your cock until you can't stand it anymore. Split you open on my cock and fuck you, always slowing down when you get to close. And when you're right there, right on the edge of climax, I'll pull out and finish up myself, and _leave you hanging_. You don't want that, do you, Dean?"

"Well, everything up until that last part sounded damn fine." He grimaced at the thought of so many hours of build up, teasing, just to be left alone. Cas had amazing stamina when he wanted to prolong his orgasm, and he was surprisingly patient. Infuriatingly patient.

"Are you going to be a good boy for me?" Cas' voice was a whisper by his ear now. Dean nodded quickly and felt the air by his head thin out, heat moving, and knew Cas had moved. He waited as patiently as he could, waited for some kind of movement or sensation rather than the silence and stillness that enveloped the room. He started to get up, to reach a hand up and pull off the tie, when-

"Oh my fucking God!"

Cas grinned against Dean's ass, pushing his tongue passed the tight ring of muscles. His mind was clouded by how perfect it was, how he was right to think that this younger form of Dean would be so much smaller and tighter than what he was used to. He had to add more force than usual to get his tongue in, and by then Dean was practically sobbing against the bed, pushing his ass back to fuck Cas' tongue, a hand falling between his legs to grip his aching cock. Cas pulled his tongue out, licked at the pink pucker, and knocked Dean's hand away before pushing back in again, harder this time, ripping a high pitched moan from Dean's throat. Ah, yes, he would have plenty to tease Dean about when this was all over.

Both men jumped when they heard another bang on the walls. Cas pulled away and eyed Dean thoughtfully. Clearly, the human was making far too much noise.

"Cas, please don't stop, don't you fucking stop now-hey!"

Cas removed the tied and brought it down to Dean's mouth, gagging him before he could say much more.

"Hush, love, the neighbors are trying to sleep." His voice was like pure, liquefied sex. Cas pushed Dean's legs a bit further apart and gripped his own cock in hand. He gave Dean's ass cheek a firm slap, watched as the man jumped and squirmed underneath him. He pressed the head of his cock right up against Dean's hole, enjoying the quiver of the muscles and Dean'd feeble attempt to push himself back on Cas' cock. Dean groaned as Cas disappeared for a dew seconds, using his abilities to get across the room to Dean's bag faster, pulling the lube out from the side pocket and getting back to his whining lover. He coated his cock in probably way more lube than necessary, because it wasn't very often that Dean bottomed like this for Cas and the angel was still a bit iffy on the proportions. He figured this was _not_ a case of "less is more" though, so he made sure he was nice and slick before snapping the cap shut and pressing the head into Dean's body slowly.

"Ugghhhh" was the only sound that made is passed the tie in Dean's mouth. Cas pushed his way in slowly, slotting himself fully in Dean's ass before stilling. He knew Dean wanted it rough, and he had certainly promised just as much, but the beginning always needed to go slow. He wouldn't risk hurting Dean, no matter how out of his mind he was.

His left hand moved to thread in Dean's hair, massaging his scalp and tightening until he had a firm grasp. His hips were moving slowly, pushing in and out of Dean's ass in long, deep thrusts, the pull of his head over Dean's internal muscles and nerves making Dean's legs shake and back dip as if he couldn't hold himself up. Cas used his other hand to press into Dean's stomach, his cock twitching inside Dean at the feel of that soft, young flesh on his hand, and he held Dean up as he gave the man what he wanted.

He picked up the pace, thrusting rough and hard, groaning as Dean's ass clenched around him tighter than ever before, like he never wanted Cas to leave. The tie was just loose enough for Cas to enjoy hearing Dean's pitch climb with each hard fuck against his prostate, until he sounded like such a cockslut that Cas considered keeping him here all night, holding off his own orgasm in order to bring Dean off again and again with just his dick. Dean's knuckles were turning white, he was gripping the bed so hard.

"Want me to fuck you harder, Dean?" Cas couldn't imagine thrusting harder, and yet he knew that if Dean asked, he would pound into his little ass, take Dean like he knew no one else ever had or ever would. Dean was almost screaming into the tie at the point, and yet he nodded vigorously. Cas smirked, pulled out too quickly, and lifted Dean off the floor, spinning him around and dropping him on the bed so that he was on his back, legs already spread. Cas reached for the tie and pulled it off, pressed his lips rough against Dean's. God, even his lips were different, young and plump and so, so pink. Cas sat up and grinned down at Dean, who had a look of bewilderment on his face.

"I think it's time to wake the neighbors."

Dean's face broke out into a huge smirk and he fell back, wrapped him legs around Cas' hips as the angel thrust into him without warning.

"Holy fucking shit, Cas! Ugh, fuck me, fuck me so _hard_!"

Dean's young voice was sending Cas' hips forward at an unbelievable speed, one that he might regret later when they were on a new case and Dean was walking a bit funny, but for now all he could think about was seeing how loud Dean could scream his name, how long he could penetrate that tight hole before he spilled himself, dirtied Dean just how he liked.

"I'm so close, Cas, ooohhhh," Dean threw his head back and screamed as Cas wrapped a hand around his cock, slick fingers gliding over the sensitive skin and pulling an orgasm out of Dean before either of them knew it. Cas buried himself in the small body and came hard, coating Dean's insides with his cum. His arms were shaking so hard and he had to pull out faster than he normally would in order to push himself sideways so he fell next to Dean instead of on top of him.

They lay panting together, Dean cum-covered and smiling slightly, Cas grinning as something heavy hit the wall. It seemed the neighbors were resorting to throwing things now.

"So, am I dirty enough?" Dean's skinny stomach was sticky, his body covered in a thin sheen of sweat, his hair out of sorts, and Cas was sure that the blanket underneath his ass had seen better days. Even so, he eyed the man skeptically and shook his head, lips twitching in a much more Cas-like, familiar way.

"Not even close," Cas said.

Fuck his pride. Dean was going to thank that witch if it was the last thing he'd ever do.

* * *

Remember the days when I never wrote smut? Yeah, neither do I anymore. Anyway, it you have a prompt, send it! And please review!


End file.
